A MetaSailor Tale
by Clockwork-Monarch
Summary: Short MetaSailor one-shot, based on the events of Revenge of Meta Knight and the possible aftermath of the two characters.


Minor things flailed around as the battleship Halberd was about to crash land in Orange Ocean. Hidden foods landed on the walls of the ship, making a mess of everything. Weapons from the armory went down with a loud clang. Everyone had either been defeated, or evacuated. It was scary in here, cold and scary.

Sailor Dee knew that Lord Meta Knight was upset. He was furious, even, but he hid it too well. All the poor sailor could do was cower away in a corner.

"G-game over! We're doooooomed!" The Waddle Dee cried to himself. During this time, Meta Knight was taking one last chance to get Kirby, who was riding away on one of the Wheelies that escaped the Halberd.

Sailor Dee assumed that his commander would not come back, or worse, his commander would be defeated once again. The little Dee didn't want to leave the ship. He couldn't swim, so diving straight into the Orange Ocean was a bit of a bad idea.

But wait! Maybe there were life jackets in the armory... Oh no. That's right, the armory's contents were being spilled all over the place. It'd be a waste of valuable time, if the Dee were to run around the large battleship looking for a life jacket, but all he could do was try.

Sailor Dee got up, trembling quite a bit. He then ran off, trying to dodge whatever fell. He covered his face with his blue and white sailor's cap, trying not to inhale any smoke coming from the Halberd's engines.

"AAAH!"

A small diary fell down, and hit Sailor Dee in the face. Since his hat covered it, he wasn't harmed. He was knocked over, though.

"... H-hey! That's my journal!" The Dee cheered. He got up and grabbed it before it could fall again. "Oh. Wait. I'll be diving in the water. It's pointless then, but..."  
Sailor Dee opened the journal and looked through all his embarrassing entries. "It'd be better for me to take it to the ocean, instead of leaving it for Lord Meta Knight to find-"  
Sailor Dee heard loud footsteps, from metallic boots.

It was Lord Meta Knight.

"... H-HE CAME BACK?" Sailor Dee thought, joyful tears welling in his eyes.

Meta Knight barged down the door. "Come with me, now!"  
"Oh no... He must have lost Kirby..." Sailor Dee thought. He could tell that the commander was, once again, upset.  
"I... I'm so sorry, sir-"  
Meta Knight grabbed onto Sailor Dee by his nubby hands, and ran off with him. Sailor Dee was still holding onto his hat, and his diary.

"AAHH! S-SIR, OH NOVA, I THINK I'M GETTING SICK!"

Meta Knight was focused on getting out of the Halberd before it got into Orange Ocean. The two ran along the floors of the Halberd, and eventually barged out of the ship.  
The two flew into the sky. Sailor Dee could see Kirby riding away from this view in the sky... He glared at the small, pink dot below him. He was upset now too! He hated seeing Lord Meta Knight upset, and Kirby was the one who made him upset!

They flew into the clouds, and then gently landed. Sailor Dee plopped onto the fluffy cloud and rested his tummy. He was still feeling a bit sickly from the sudden take into the sky.

The knight wrapped his cape around him, and walked to the edge of the cloud. "King Dedede will be looking for me. Perhaps for several years... I am sure that he will not let this go easily. After all, I attempted to take over his land..."  
Sailor Dee dropped his journal, and put his hat back on. "I'm... Scared. I'm scared, sir. I don't wanna leave your side!"  
"All you did was follow orders for operating the Halberd. If they were to catch you, they'd have to give you a lighter sentence, if any at all."  
"I'm not worried about thaaaat!" Sailor Dee whined. "I'm worried about you!"

The knight gazed at his sailor. "You should not worry. I'll be imprisoned. So, you'll know where I am..." Meta Knight chuckled. "I must turn myself in. It really is the right thing to do, since I failed my takeover of Dreamland."  
Meta Knight sat down on the clouds. "Admittedly, I did not think it would get to this point."

Sailor Dee sniffled, and he ran over to hug Meta Knight.  
"W-what are you doing?!" Meta Knight yelped in surprise. He was not expecting any hugs.  
"WAAAAAAAH!" Sailor Dee cried. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"  
Meta Knight assumed that all this made Sailor Dee over emotional. He was also not expecting the next things Sailor Dee said to him.  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO, Y-YOU'RE MY MENTOR! IF YOU GET IMPRISONED I'M NOTHING..."  
Meta Knight pat the sailor's head, trying to calm him down. "Breathe. Calm down now, there's no use in crying."  
Sailor Dee sniffled, and suddenly took ahold of Meta Knight's hand. "... I love you. Please don't go. Please, we can go somewhere else! We can hide somewhere, no one has to go to jail!"

Well, that was unexpected, to say the least. From how emotional Sailor Dee was getting, Meta Knight could only assume that Sailor Dee's "love" for him was romantic.

"Do you honestly believe that we can just hide forever?"  
"King Dedede is stupid! His army is stupid! Yes, we can!"  
"I will not be having this." Meta Knight glared. "If you so want to stay free, so be it. I will be turning myself in."  
"Did you even listen to me?" Sailor Dee asked, a worried look on his face. "... It's okay. No one listens to me anyway."  
Sailor Dee walked to the opposite edge of the clouds, and grabbed his journal again. The journal was wire-bound, with a black ink pen pushed into the wires for easy keeping.

Sailor Dee began writing down how he felt, expecting Meta Knight to leave him forever.

 _"I'm an idiot. Of course he wouldn't wanna be with me."_

That was all he could write, before crying again.  
Meta Knight had not yet flew off. He walked over to Sailor Dee. "I appreciate your concern for me. I must say I was not expecting you to stay, not for this long."  
Meta Knight sat down beside the sailor, being careful not to gaze at the private thoughts of his journal. "It is with the most heavy of hearts for me to say that, I currently feel no romantic attraction to you. However, I do feel quite... At ease with you. I believe that we can stay as student and mentor, if you would just take my hand and turn yourself in with me."

"Hey... M-maybe he'd grow to like me more!" Sailor Dee thought. "It's better than nothing, it really is... Staying with him would be great, since he took my feelings so well..."  
Sailor Dee got back to the real world, and nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir. I'll turn myself in." He saluted to his lord, as honorably as he could.

Meta Knight made a small grin under his mask. "Truly, you are learning already. I am proud of you."  
Sailor Dee hugged Meta Knight again, before grabbing his things. "I'm ready."  
"They will likely confiscate your journal, and your hat."  
"... Oh yeah. Um. I kept it with me so you wouldn't see it, but it's worse if the king sees it, so..."  
The Waddle Dee kicked it away, and it fell down to the land below. "There. All gone!... I hope you don't mind me wearing my hat until they take it away."  
"No, it's fine. You'll be cold without it..."  
Meta Knight held onto Sailor Dee. Sailor Dee hugged him again, as the two set off to their new home.

"I'm really sorry that we failed, sir." Sailor Dee added, before giving him a small kiss on his mask. "You're probably feeling bad since all this happened... But I don't think any less of you!"  
"... Thank you, Dee." Meta Knight pat the Dee's head again.

It seems as if Sailor Dee still has much yet to learn, but luckily for him, he has the perfect teacher.  
Now, hopefully they'll be within talking distance in their cells.


End file.
